Data transmission is an important part of many integrated circuit devices and systems having integrated circuit devices. Data is typically communicated with an integrated circuit device by way of an input/output port. Data may be communicated in a system in different formats and according to a variety of data communication protocols. However, skew associated with a clock signal or a data signal can significantly affect the transmission of data.
When latching data within a circuit, it is necessary to ensure that the hold time for the circuit is sufficient to capture the correct data. Ensuring adequate hold times in some integrated circuits, such as programmable logic devices (PLDs), may be a challenge. That is, non-ideal clock tree arrangements across different clock regions result in significant skew, requiring a delay of a signal to be varied depending on locations of registers in customer designs.
Conventional solutions to address the delay of a signal include adding buffers, which could be implemented in lookup tables (LUTs), for example. However, the additional LUT increase power and routing cost, where the routing cost is even more prohibitive in highly congested designs. Another solution includes the implementation of optional delay elements. However, the optional delay elements add additional silicon and static power cost, even if the delays are not used.
Accordingly, providing more efficient circuits for processing data in an integrated circuit is beneficial.